The Timbering Isle (wolves of the ancients)
by XxcalleberxnexonxX
Summary: In Timbering Isle Jamie and the pack struggle with that of the season and starvation, soon the threat of an attack upon the pack by a rival pack, will Holly and Jamie's love for each other save them and the friendship they have with a group of wolves. Find out as they take on a task greater than themselves. Watch as the wolves try to find a way to stop the Blood Isle pack for good.


**The Timbering Isle (Wolves of the Ancients) Chapter One: (the red wolf pup)**

It was a cold night the wolf pack from the Timbering Isle where starving and freezing to death and the alpha of the pack was trying to calm everyone down, and of course the alpha's mate Ally was busy helping the pups that were in the pack. One of the pups she was helping was a brown and white colored wolf pup with a black stripe going down the pup back. She belonged to Alane the medicine wolf. The other pups that belong to the medicine wolf were two male pup, one was pure white with blue eyes and the other was a cream colored pup with green eyes. The female alpha was worried about them but she was more worried about their health and that's all she cared about at the moment and she didn't want other wolves bothering her until she realize the medicine wolf was standing next to her' "Hows things going with my pups" the medicine wolf asked "Their fine but i'm more worried about their health, they've gotten really skinny and that's not good" Ally responded "I know that but there's no food left i can't keep them up to good health if were starving!" The medicine wolf replied in a worried tone. "i know that i'm just concerned, well i'm go talk to Jennie and see how she's holding up" Ally said. "OK" Alane said and went back to helping the young pups, "oh thanks for the help Ally" "you're welcome" Ally said as the medicine wolf went back to work, the hunting patrol came back she saw that they were empty handed. All the wolves around were starring at the patrol wondering why they didn't come back with food, one male wolf named Daniel spoke up when he saw they had no food with them "where's the food didn't you bring any back?! " one of the wolf's in the patrol looked at the wolf and then spoke "quiet old man! " "why should i? you don't even bother to bring food back so why should i listen to you huh?! " as soon as Daniel said that the alpha came out when he heard all the commotion out side "what is going on here!" the alpha said angrily " they didn't bring back food! " Daniel said "it's not their fault food is scarce this time year so you should shut you muzzle and leave them alone i need to speak to them anyway" Daniel obeyed and left them to talk to one another and Daniel went to his den and decided to go to sleep, the alpha led the patrol into his den and sat down on the ground 'so what do you want to talk about?" the alpha said 'well alpha we didn't find food but find something else" jack said who was leader of the patrol "so what did you find?" the alpha said eagerer to know what they found "bring him in" jack said the alpha was confused what did he mean by him? he thought to himself, "we found this pup out side in the forest his mother was on the ground dead with four other pups we couldn't just leave him there so we brought him here" "what do you want us to do with the pup alpha?" jack asked curiously "i'll take care of him until we find a wolf that will take him" the alpha insisted "okay" jack said as one of the wolves sat the pup down on the floor and then all of them headed out and went back to their duties for the night the alpha curiously looked over thee pup to see if had cuts or bruises to his surprise the wolf pup had no cuts or bruises he the only thing the pup had was a bone sticking out of it's leg which was worse then cuts or bruises but usually if a wolf had a bone sticking out of their leg they would have cuts and bruises but the weirdest thing about the pup was his glowing red fur and it's three tails it was rare because no other wolf had red fur or three tails but he didn't really care about the pups fur or tails he cared about it's leg so he decided to take it to the the medicine wolf, so he picked it up by the scruff and walked out of his den and headed to the medicine wolf's den

Once he got there the medicine wolf was outside tending to one of holly's pups he didn't want to disturb her but it was to late the pup started crying in pain and that's when the medicine wolf turned her head and saw the alpha stand a little bit of ways behind her the alpha saw that she had a condalian herb in her mouth, "who's this little pup huh?" the medicine wolf asked " that doesn't matter right know can you help me the pups leg is hurt badly" "oh sure thing go set him on the leaf bedding over there i'll be there in a minute" the medicine wolf said and went back to helping holly's pup after she was done she walked over to the alpha and the pup and looked over the pup cuts and bruises after looking and not finding any she grabs some tree sap and a big pom leaf, but the first thing she had to do was put that bone back into place so she look at the alpha "can you hold him still for me so i can put his leg back into place? " the medicine wolf asked " "sure' he said and then held the pup down with one of his paws the pup was struggling to get free after a second or two the medicine wolf popped his leg bone back into to place with a loud cracking noise the pup then cried in pain, the alpha took his paw off of the pup and licked the pup on the top of the head to calm him down after a few minutes the pup calmed down and the medicine wolf started to rub sap on the leg and after she was done with that she tied the pom leaf on the pups leg, she told the alpha since it was the pups right hind leg that the pup would have to stay in the medicine den for a while the alpha agreed that it was a good idea and that the pup should stay in there for a while, the next day the medicine wolf woke up to one of the pups crying so she decide to get up and see which one it was as she suspected it was the red wolf pup that was brought in the day before by the alpha so she walked over to the pup and laid next to the him and soothingly licked the pups head to calm him down after a hour the pup finally stopped crying and fell back asleep after the pup went to sleep she got up and went back to her bed and went back to sleep, later that evening the alpha came to the medicine den to check on the wolf pup he saw that the wolf pup was asleep and wealthy so he decide to go back to his den one he got the den his mate was giving her self a thoral wash once she saw him she stopped washing herself "hey sweetie where you been i havn't sen you all morning" "i was in the medicine den" he said "what for? " she asked "i was checking on the wolf wolf pup" he said "what wolf pup? " she asked curiously "no ones told you? "he said surprisingly 'no one has" she said 'well the day before the hunting patrol found a wolf pup in the the forest and they brang it back here i told them i'd take care of the pup until we find a wolf to take care of him" he said explaining everything "what are you gonna do with the pup? " she asked 'i havin't decided yet 'oh ok" she said "i'm go get the patrol ready he said and walked out he got four other wolves with him, James,Holly,Milly,Joey and Coralyn and they head to the entrance and left the camp to go on patrol they walked around on their territory to make sure no blood isle wolves or blade isle wolves were on their territory but they found two blade isle wolves on their territory and snuck up on them once they snuck up on the two wolves the two wolves jump around in surprise " what are you doing on our territory!" holly growled the two wolves growl back in defence and jumped at holly and attacked her James grabbed one of the wolves that were attacking her by the scruff and threw the wolf onto the ground the wolf yelped as it hit the ground and ran off, holly was still getting attack Milly went over to help her Milly bit into the wolfs side and threw the wolf on the ground and put her paw on the wolfs belly letting her claws dig in to it's stomach, blood was coming out the wolf was trying to get free but it just made things worse and the wolf ended up loosing a lot of blood so James walked over to the wolf grabbed the wolf by its neck and bit down into the wolfs neck clamping his jaws together until the life energy was gone from the wolfs body after that they hunted for some prey on the way back to camp once they got back to came the alpha ordered holly Milly and James to go see the medicine wolf and get checked out after they set they prey down on the food pile,the alpha went to go check on the pup but when he got there his mate ally was suckling the pup and the medicine wolf was tending to holly why'll James and milly where waiting their turns, ally was licking her paw and when she looked up she saw her mate standing in front of her "hows the pup? " alpha asked "he's okay but i still can't get over the thought that our...the pup has three tails" she said why'll correcting her self "do you wanna keep the pup and raise him as our own cause if you want to we can do that " he said asking curiously " i do like the pup so... yeah lets keep him "she said having tears of joy run down her face and then nuzzled her mate as they both starred happily at the little scrap of fur before them"what do you want to name him?" ally asked "lets name him jamie" the alpha said "okay that's a cute name" she said as they looked at their pup again happily.

A Year Later...

Today was a very special day for the wolf pup his mother and father were getting everything ready for his special day his father had everyone getting supplies and gifts for the wolf pup while his mother helped with the decoration they already had, the pups was in the den being watched by two den guards the first den guard was a large black wolf with a iron guard mask and iron leg armor the other den guard was a tan wolf with the same type of armor but this one was alittle bigger then the other and Jamie knew that a wolf that wanted to be a den guard had to be super fit and he also knew from what his dad told him about the den hunters he knew that they had to be strong,fast and had to have very long legs for a wolf to be a den hunter but other then that he didn't really care that then den guards were keeping a eye on him even though he really wanted to know what was going on outside but he kept his ground trying to keep away the sudden erge to just sprint right out of the den and see what everyone was doing, but he told himself that it wasn't worth spoiling what ever business they were planning out there even though he really wanted to see what was going on.

later that evening holly and James were out looking for a gift for the pup on his special day but they weren't having any luck but all of the other wolves were it really disappointed them both they really thought they could find the pup something special, as James was looking around for a gift holly saw a huge group of wolves heading in their direction, "James look! " holly said in a panicking tone "what is it? James asked curiously "look over there! " she commanded "what are all those wolves doing here? " James asked worriedly " i don't know but it doesn't look good " holly said "oh you think " James said in a sarcastic tone holy ignored Jame's rude comment and observed the wolves as they walked by on the far side 'what are they holding she asked "it looks like their holding prey" James said "why would they bring prey over here this isn't their territory? holly said " i don't know but i think we should warn the alpha that there's enemy wolves on our territory" James said "okay lets move before those other wolves attack our camp" holly command "okay lets go then" James said wanting to get back to camp as fast as they could as they ran as fast as they could the managed to pass the enemy wolves with out them noticing and they finally got to camp once they got inside holly started to panic and scream out "enemy are coming to attack! " she screamed a whole bunch of times other wolves started to panic and run into there dens the alpha came out once he heard all the commotion and walked over to holly and stood before her as holly saw the alpha standing before her as the alpha began to speak, "what are you freaking out about! " he said angerly " me and James saw some wolves coming in this direction they were holding prey we think their gonna attack us my feeding us poison" she said worriedly " you're to paranoid holly those wolves you saw holding prey where not enemy wolves why would enemy wolves head this way with prey? those wolves you saw they were the forest mound pack and the river stone pack i invited them to celebrate my step son birth day now go get something to eat and stop complaining! " the alpha said holly walked past the leader and went to get some prey after getting some prey she went to her den and laid down with her head on her paws frowning about her mistake she had made after a while she finally decided to eat her food and then once she was done she went ahead and let sleep take over her, a hour later holly woke up and went to finish help with the decorating she noticed the other two packs were helping out she still didn't like the idea of them being in their camp but she had to deal with it after all the decorating was done holly thought it looked so beautiful with the fireflies hanging from some strings lightning up the cave and the rose petals on the ground with some twines of bushes around the den entrances of ever den and a big feast on top of the dinning rock and all of the carvings in the rocks of stone used by a tiger's tooth but the one thing she liked the most was the things the red wolf pup was wearing she thought he look so cute in his little black banda around his neck and the chain the was on his neck with a tube connected to the chain shinning bright red, she started walking towards him after a minute or two as happy as could be, " happy birth day Jamie" holly said with a smile on her face "thanks holly you know where my dad and my mom is? " he asked curiously wondering if she knew "no i haven't seen them but i'm sure if you ask one of the wolves around here i'm sure they might know" she said with a slight smile "oh okay well thanks anyway" he said with a frown and started walking away, holly kinda felt bad now because he was unhappy at the moment so she thought oh a idea that would make him happy she sat there for several minutes until she thought of a idea and the idea she thought of she thought was gonna surely make him more then just happy she thought that getting him a gift and making him a thing he could wear would be the best thing for him so she quickly ran out of the great hall and started heading towards the entrance when she ran into her sister molly, "hey holly why in such a hurry? " her sister asked curiously 'oh no reason" she said with a smile "you sure you're okay though you're never in such a hurry to get somewhere" her sister said "yeah i'm fine don't worry about me okay? " she said "okay?" molly said giving her a suspicious look but holly ignored the look molly gave her and went on her way to find material's to make Jamie's outfit and get him another gift that he would like she knew that every time she was around him she got nervous or really shy she was never like that before but when she met him when she was a put she knew they had a connection but the thing that sucked for was that he was two year's apart from her age she was fifteen and he was thirteen but she didn't care but the only thing standing in her way of her going out with him was the pack rule, rule six hundred and thirty eight but she knew that if she liked him enough she would have to break a pack rule even though she had never broken a pack rule before but she knew she had to do it anyways after thinking of her plan of breaking a rule she came back to reality and grabbed the supplies and the other gift and walk back to camp.

Once she got back to camp she headed to her den and started on the outfit after three hours of making the outfit she wrapped up her two gifts separately with two pom leafs each and tied the stems of the leafs together after that she stepped in mud and put a paw print on the leaf sighing it after that she walked out of her den and put her gift in the gift den and went to see her mother who was tell scary stories to the pups so she decided to go and join her mother and tell some stories of her own, once her mother was done telling her story she start on hers, "the once a young wolf named butcher he was a phsyco-pathical scientist with the intention of a beast he was sent a physic ward in 1902 for killing his mate and feed of her limbs and that's not the worst part once he was admitted into the phsyc ward he got very dead they say he kill over twenty three doctors and nurses because he said they were trying to poison him with their medical drugs and sytational methods but after that he was put in a padded hold cell tied up by himself afterwards for about seven years, but once day a lady that just started at the facility went into the padded room that day to give him medication when she got a foot away he escaped from the shirt that they had him tied in and when she was not looking her severed her throat and watch her die and once she was dead he cut open her body tearing out her organs and bones and wore her entrails as a necklace and wore the rest of her body as a costume to escape the psych ward and they say he actually escaped and was never seen again" holly said in a creepy voice once she was done she saw that the pups looked frighten "it's only a story come guys" she said sympathetically "i think that enough stories for today holly " her mother said as the alpha howled letting everyone know it was time for the feast as everyone gathered around the dinning rock they sat there talking for a while until the alpha let out a howl letting them know that they should be quiet now, as everyone quieted down he started to speak once everyone was quiet "let us prey thanking wolf clan for this wonderful gathering on the day of my sons special day" the alpha said "wolf clan thanks for this wonderful feast you have laid out in front of us to day we hope you give us you're warming love and grace to us on this finally day of peace and love for there we know you will protect us from in time's of need amen " everyone said at the same time as they started to eat their food, after the big feast everyone started talking to one another for a while after a hour or more the alpha howled loudly letting all the wolves know that it was gift time everyone got up from their seat and went to the gift pile where they put there gift and Jamie sat in front of all of them with a smile on his little face Lilly, Johny,Cameron,lea and don gave Jamie their gifts to Jamie first Jamie untied the leaf stem to the first gift with his teeth and saw their was a big juicy rabbit and a beautiful sun flower as his first gift he was happy about this one then he untied the stem to the second gift and saw a big juicy deer head for his second gift then he opened his third and fourth gift one was a peace of a bears leg and a goats leg and the other one was a cantaloupe head and three legs after that he open his fifth gift it had a Violet blue flower with a fox's hole body and after that he opened all of the other gift and then after he was done there was one more gift when he thought he was done his dad came over and handed it to him, "Jamie this one is from.. oh look its from holly " his dad said surprised "i wonder what it is he thought as he opened it once he opened it he saw two rabbits holly knew he liked that gift and then after they where done she walked over to Jamie, "i got another gift for you i wanted to give it to you personally she said shyly as her cheeks turned red Jamie took the gift and opened it his jaw dropped when he the outfit he made for her and he jumped at her giving her a hug and ended up accidentally kissing her on the cheeking making her cheeks turn into a bright red is when he took notice of what he did and started to turned red a little with embarrassment "i..i'm go to my den see ya... he said to embarrassed to say anything else and walked back to his parents den and laid down in his leaf bedding as he got there and went straight to sleep as soon as he laid down and closed his eyes to let the next day come..

The next day.

Jamie woke up this morning he was so tired that morning he didn't even want to get up but he knew he had to so he got up washed his face with the pool of water on the ground then gave himself a couple of thoral licks and then walked out of the den while his mom and dad where still sleeping and headed towards the den entrance the den guards were there inside the den entrance and on the outside of it but he didn't care the entrance guards stopped him like they always did to everyone that was leaving the cave it was annoying at sometimes but he didn't care, "where you going Jamie? " one of the entrance guards asked "i'm going for a walk " he said "oh okay " the entrance guard said " don't take to long we wouldn't want you to make your dad worried " the other entrance guard said "i know i know stop pestering me" he said and walked of to the forest after a while he came back he got something to eat and hung out with holly, James,and her sister Naomi and then went back to bed once he woke up later he got up and went back out side of the den, he saw his dad telling some patrol's to go patrol the border while his mom was eating some food from the prey pile he saw James giving himself a thoral lick while the medicine wolf Alane was helping some knew Born's in the nursery den he saw the elder wolves telling stories to the pups so he decided to go eat to so he walked over to the prey pile and shared his food with Alice as they talk to one another, after a while of talking they got up and Alice went to go with the patrol while his dad called him over so his dad could teach him how to hunt "hey dad " Jamie said "hey son you still up for learning how to hunt? " his father asked "yeah i'm up for it " Jamie said "good glade your still up for it son " his father said after that they started walking to the entrance the entrance guards let them through as they passed, they started heading towards the forest after a while of walking they got the forest and his dad was showing how to get in a stalking position as he copied his dad as his dad showed him how to crawl in a stalking position and how to jump out in attack while in stalking position after his dad was done,"your turn son" his dad dad said Jamie sniffed the air "what do you smell " his dad asked "i smell rabbit " Jamie said excited " where is it? " his dad asked if he knew " it's thirty two digree's north " Jamie said "good boy now lets if you can catch..." before he could finish his son ran off as his dad turned back towards his son he saw that his son was standing there with the rabbit in between his jaw "how'd you catch it so fast? " his dad asked in amazement "i don't know i just did " Jamie ad lowering his head and ears thinking he was in trouble "your not in trouble son don't worry" his dad said with a smile "i'm not? " "no your not" his dad said with a smile "oh okay" Jamie said relieved " lets go back to camp i herd Holt was looking for you earlier " his dad said " he was? why would she be looking for me? " he asked "i don't know maybe she likes you" his dad said "i don't know dad were just friends i don't think she likes me that way and even if she did she's two years older then me and what our friendship changes? Jamie said worriedly" "true.. true but it doesn't matter if she likes you or not it doesn't have to make your friendship change " his dad said nuzzling him after that they kept walking until they got back to camp once they got back to cam Jamie went into his parents den and went to sleep in his leaf bedding and fell asleep after a while of sleeping he woke up in the middle of the night to see holly curled up next to him asleep he didn't want to bother her so he decided to lay his head back down and go back to sleep and wait for morning to over whelm the land and shine the the big holes in the den.

THE NEXT MORNING...

jamie woke up that morning to haer alot of noises coming from outside so he walked out of the den to see a fight breaking out in the middle of the hollow the guards were fight ing the intruders and james was fight a intruder that was trying to get around him and claw at his back but the enmy wolf couldn't get him, Daniel was fighting a huge wolf cammander with alice, and his mother was helping his father fight some blood isle wolves while some other den guards were fight a huge group of blade isle wolves as jamie look at the huge battke going on and see his friends and pack mebers blood being sheathed he heard a yelp and turned his attention to the direction of the noise and saw holly laying on the ground in a pool of blood, "holly!" he yelled in worry as he ran off towards her direction once he got to her he leaned down and nuzzled her "you okay holly!? " he asked worried "yeah i'm okay" she said as she tried to get up but failed to do so as she fell back down he heard a crack and saw that her leg had just broke and began to get more worried then before" hold on i'm go get the medicine wolf he said " he ran towards the medicine den and saw Alane helping a injured wolf he skidded to a stop infront of her" Alane i need your help! holly's hurt! " he said worried "where is she?! show me! " alane commaned Jamie ran out of the den as Alane followed with her her supplies, as soon as they reached holly she looked over holly's wounds and fixed them up with some tree sap and some cob webs to wrap the wound in and but it in a pom leaf cast after she was done the battle ended several minutes later and the blood isle and blade isle wolves retreated and holly stood up and Alane went to help the other injured wolves "i'm glade you came when you did Jamie 'holly said planting a kiss on his muzzle " aw it was nothing " he said as his cheeks were red " i love you Jamie" holly said as she nuzzle up against him "i love you to" jamie said nuzzle her back as they planted another kiss on each other "want to go for a walk?" jamie asked "sure Jamie" holly said as they started walking out of the hollow cave and walking into the sun set walking side by side as the sun started to rise up above over the mountains slowly.

As they walked down into the forest they soon realize they reached the lake and holly pushed Jamie in to the water and started laughing as he came out from under water, "what they hell?! what was that for? Jamie said with a mild look of annoyance on his face, "oh come on that was funny" holly said with a giggle and a smirk on her face.

Jamie looked at her and then got out of the lake's cold water, as he shook the water off of his red furred pelt holly came over and licked the side his muzzle, "oh come on i was just playing she said hoping he wasn't mad. " I'm not mad holly sorry for burst up like that and acting like caribou scat" he said apologetically as he new she thought he was mad from the look of guilt on her face.

She giggled as she heard what he said at the end on his sentence and fell on to he back laughing as she kicked her hind legs in the air. "what i say? Jamie asked seeing her laughing on the ground uncontrollably, "was it something i said? Jamie asked curiously. "no it just the way you put the word scat in that sentence mad me laugh" holly said as she got up and kissed him on the cheek "come on we better get back and help everyone with the attackers and help the wounded" she said and they started heading back to the cave .

**TO BE CONTINUED... FOR NOW**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far i will continue it some time later when i get the chance**

**by the i'm only sixteen so if you wanna correct me on what stuff i did wrong then go ahead i approve you're comment or correcting on what my story has wrong with it. anyways have a great day**

**sincerely Dhillon earl Ross**


End file.
